Detrás de su sonrisa
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: La mayor era una diva y la menor un solecito, o al menos así lo creían todos, pero no necesariamente era verdad, porque cuando nacías en una de esa familias, en una de esas casas de sangre limpia, las cosas jamás eran como parecían y las Greengrass no eran la excepción.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

_Esta historia participa en el reto "Eternos secundarios" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

**La verdad, ha sido un día horrible. De hecho, una semana horrible. Incluso pensé que no vendría a publicar, pero al final del camino recuerdo que este es el único placer que me permito además de leer, así que fallarles sería como fallarme a mi misma y la situación no está lo suficientemente mal como para que me tire a un hoyo y deje de lado lo que más quiero.**

**Como sea, no os distraigo más. Os pido disculpas de ante mano porque ni segunda leída le di. He de mencionar que apenas lo he venido a terminar aquí en la librería, así que de paso otra disculpa por si se siente desdibujado al final y si notan algún horror ortográfico, no duden en hacérmelo saber. **

**Como personaje secundario, escogí a Astoria o en su defecto, a las hermanas Greengrass. **

**Ojala y os guste ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Detrás de su sonrisa<strong>

Astoria era conocida por muchos de su propia casa no solo por ser la hermana menor de la hermosa Daphne, si no por tener una sonrisa perpetua en su aniñado rostro. La pequeña castaña tenía la fama de un sol alegre. Ninguno de sus compañeros la había visto nunca ni enojada ni triste, solo sonriendo, así fuera de forma tenue. Quizás por esa razón era que a la chica no se le dificultaba hacer amistades con miembros de todas las cosas, mientras los de Slytherin dudaban de su sanidad mental. Varios pensaban que poco le faltaba a la Greengrass para andar saltando por los pasillos en compañía de la Lunatica.

—Que no te importa lo que digan, solo saben criticar —le aconsejaba su hermana mayor, mirando por la ventana del expreso.

Las vacaciones por las festividades de Diciembre les habían obligado a volver a casa.

—No es eso lo que me preocupa —confesó la menor, cuya vista estaba clavada hacia el pasillo del vagón.

A diferencia de siempre, la sonrisa de Astoria sonrisa era melancólica, pero nadie más que su hermana la estaba viendo.

—Son solo unas semanas, podemos sobrevivir —le animó la rubia, esbozando una sonrisa que muy rara vez se veía en aquel hermoso rostro de muñeca.

Mientras la pequeña castaña era tachada de loca alegre, Daphne era considerada la chica más bella, fría y superficial que había pisado el colegio de Hogwarts. Ambas eran tan diferentes, tan opuestas a simple vista, que pocas personas se creían que eran hermanas, pues tanto su apariencia como actitud diferían como el agua y la sangre de unicornio. Sin embargo, más allá de lo que el ojo puede juzgar, el motivo para sus diferentes personalidades era el mismo.

—¡Iré a buscar el carrito de golosinas! —declaró Astoria, tras un profundo suspiro que le devolvió el animo de costumbre.

—Anda, anda, solecito —le animó desdeñosa la otra chica.

Tal cual lo dijo, la castaña salió del compartimiento y no regresó hasta varios minutos después, con varias golosinas que comió mayormente sola a lo largo del viaje. Daphne se quedó dormida en algún punto del trayecto y ella aprovechó para leer algunos pasajes del libro de Historia Mágica. Las hojas pasaron así como las horas, hasta que llegaron a la estación.

Con desganas, bajaron a la plataforma al igual que muchos de sus compañeros. No obstante, ellas estaban en una situación distinta a las de ellos. Nadie había ido a esperarlas, no había una amorosa Narcissa aguardando con los brazos extendidos, ni una Molly apurándoles, ni siquiera un señor Nott con el disgusto pintado en la cara. No, para las Greengrass no había nada.

—... ¡Claro! ¡Claro! ¡Yo te escribiré! —se despedía la menor de las hermanas de Paige, una de sus amigas.

Mientras Astoria repartía sonrisas y agitaba su mano para decir adiós, Daphne ni siquiera volteó a ver a Pansy cuando ésta le intentó hablar. No era nada extraño, por lo que nadie le prestó demasiada importancia a las hermanas al irse retirando. La costumbre las llevó a recorrer Londres con cautela. Dos chicas tan jóvenes, por muy brujas que fueran, no debían de andar por las calles que cada vez se oscurecían más, pero para ellas era normal.

Llegaron al Caldero Chorreante antes de que el sol se ocultara por completo. Sin decir nada y pasando lo más desapercibidas que podían, fueron directo a usar la red Flu. Una seguida de la otra, pronunciaron el nombre de su mansión a la vez que lanzaban los polvos y se veían envueltas en llamas verdes.

Salieron en la chimenea del salón principal de Green Manor. Astoria salió primero, mirando al rededor en busca de alguien. Daphne le siguió, más interesada en quitarse el hollín que en ser recibida.

—Señoritas —saludó una elfina, haciendo una reverencia muy pronunciada.

—¿Donde está Padre? —quiso saber la menor, entregándole a la elfina el bolso encantado donde había echado unas cuantas de sus pertenencias.

—El señor Greengrass está en su estudio... descansando —informó, tomando las cosas de ambas amas.

La rubia rodó los ojos. Descansar era sinónimo de estar tan ebrio que no se podía ni poner de pie.

—Rossert, preparame el baño y llevame la cena a la habitación —ordenó Daphne, muy quitada de la pena y comenzando a caminar rumbo a la segunda planta.

—Por supuesto, señorita —asintió la elfina, despareciendo con un sonido sordo y dejando a Astoria sola.

Los ojos verdes de la niña recorrieron el amplio salón hasta posarse en un majestuoso cuadro de antaño. En la pintura se apreciaba una familia de cuatro, los padres y dos niñas. Todos lucían felices en la imagen que apenas se movía con amables gestos por parte de los protagonistas. Pese al parecido físico, Astoria se repetía que esas personas no existían en la realidad.

Siguiendo los pasos de su hermana, subió hasta su enorme habitación. El lujo femenino, llámese espejos ornamentados, muebles tapizados con terciopelo blanco o el prometedor armario lleno de las más finas piezas, podían causar la envidia de muchas, pero para ella no era más que el frío reflejo de la soledad. Tanta abundancia y tanto esplendor la rodeaba, tanto que muchos pensarían que no le hacía falta nada. Eso era mentira.

Con un suspiro y sin ceremonia alguna, la castaña se echó sobre su cama, abrazando uno de los suaves cojines para reconfortarse. Cerró los ojos y sonrió para si misma antes de sumergirse en un apacible sueño que la alejaba de toda realidad. Durmió y descansó por un par de horas, hasta que un «¡crac!» la despertó. Rossert había aparecido en la habitación con una bandeja de comida, posiblemente la cena.

—Dejalo en la mesa —pidió, bostezando y estirándose cual gato para deshacerse de la pereza.

—¿Quiere la señorita que le prepare el baño? —ofreció la elfina con sus ojos saltones clavados en ella.

—Por favor —aceptó, sonriendole a la criatura, quien lució feliz ante la acción de su ama.

Astoria siempre se maravillaba de la facilidad con la que los elfos podían ser complacidos, un trato amable bastaba para ellos. Resultaba tan sencillo y al mismo tiempo era algo de lo que ella misma era privada a menudo. La gente podía llegar a ser tan mala, incluso cuando ella se esforzaba en sacar lo mejor de cada quien.

Comió, se bañó y se cambio tomándose su tiempo, finalmente no tenía prisa. Luego se encontró a si misma sumergida en la silenciosa soledad. La araña verde que colgaba del techo iluminaba de forma tenue la habitación, de una manera muy familiar, como en la sala común de Slytherin. Según el reloj en la pared, ya eran las diez de la noche. No vería a su padre hasta el día siguiente y a su hermana tampoco.

Encendió una lampara de cristal con el toque de su varita y se acomodó en su cama con un libro en las manos. Comenzó la lectura como siempre, releyendo los últimos párrafos para retomar el hilo de aquel cuento de hadas. Letra tras letra se fue perdiendo en un pequeño mundo ajeno a su realidad. Oración tras oración la sonrisa en su rostro se dibujó con total naturalidad mientras se sentía parte de aquella maravillosa historia.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que varios golpesitos se escucharon en su ventana.

«_Seguro es el aire_» pensó para tranquilizarse y continuar con su lectura. Sin embargo, los golpesitos no solo siguieron sino que se escucharon con más intensidad. En el fondo, ella sabía lo que era, cualquiera otro se hubiese dado cuenta antes sin darle importancia, pero Astoria se negaba. No lo quería creer. Por eso amaba tanto haber quedado en Slytherin, porque al estar bajo el agua, nadie realmente se enteraba de cuando estaba lloviendo.

El primer trueno se escuchó y un grito se le escapó de los labios al tiempo que lanzaba el libro hacia arriba por el susto. El libro salió volando y golpeó la lampara que la iluminaba. Ambos objetos cayeron con un seco sonido a la alfombra, dejándola en la obscuridad. La pequeña Greengrass por su parte, se cubrió con la cabeza con las sabanas. «_No, por favor_» rogó internamente, negando con la cabeza como si eso fuese a ayudar.

Un relámpago alumbró la habitación con su luz al filtrarse por la ventana y el estruendo no se hizo esperar mucho más. La castaña volvió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, intentando insanamente de espantar a la tormenta con sus propios gritos. No obstante, era imposible que eso pasara. La naturaleza era caprichosa y no se doblegaba ante nadie, mucho menos se detenía por una actitud infantil.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar salvajemente por el rostro de Astoria, brotando sin cesar y cayendo al suelo sin miramientos. Tenía miedo. Las tormentas siempre la asustaban así. El estruendo de los truenos la hacían gritar, mientras que el silbido del viento le helaba la sangre y el impacto del agua contra el cristal de sus ventanas la hacía temblar del más puro terror. Porque algo que se debía de tener en cuenta era que Astoria verdaderamente temía que la muerte alargara sus huesudas manos y la tomara por el cuello cuando la tormenta se desataba.

La experiencia le había enseñado a la pequeña Greengrass que las tormentas no traían nada bueno consigo. La primera vez que lo supo fue cuando su pequeño cachorro fue despedazo una triste y lluviosa tarde, cuando un lobo se infiltró a los jardines de su mansión. La segunda ocasión fue cuando madre y padre discutieron una noche con tales gritos que opacaban incluso el resonar del cielo. Aquella experiencia se repitió hasta la noche en la que su madre murió, con los relámpagos iluminando el pasillo, la niña observó como su progenitora saltaba por la ventana abierta. Esa imagen se había quedado inmortalizada en sus pesadillas: mamá era un ángel al que no le habían salido las alas para volar.

Después de aquello, nada volvió a ser igual. Su padre se había vuelto distante con ellas, cuando les hablaba era porque estaba ebrio y cuando estaba sobrio solía ignorarlas. El recuerdo de su madre se había reducido a una lapida en el mausoleo familiar y aunque ellas se tenían la una a la otra, cada cual había decidido tomar su propio camino para sobrevivir en aquel infierno llamado hogar.

—¡Astoria! —la voz de Daphne se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta, sonaba preocupada—. ¡Ábreme!

La aludida no se movió ni un centímetro, el miedo la tenía paralizada y su propio llanto la tenía ahogada. Ella, de las dos, había tomado el camino de la negación y la supresión. Mientras su hermana mayor había forjado un carácter de hierro que cubría con las cualidades más frívolas que alguien pudiera encontrar en una chica de tan solo trece años, Astoria vivía en una burbuja rosa, llena de sonrisas y cosas buenas, una que se rompía con cada tormenta.

—No... no quiero —lograba balbucear la menor, cubriéndose las orejas con ambas manos.

—¡Astoria! —insistió la rubia, golpeando con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que decidió usar la magia—. ¡Astoria! —volvió a gritar apenas y abrió la puerta.

Daphne no tardó demasiado en visualizar el bulto sobre la cama que era su hermana. Corrió hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza, sin quitarle la sabana. Esa era la mejor forma de confortarla. No era la primera vez que la rubia tenía que lidiar con esa situación, tampoco sería la última y aunque se le rompiera el corazón, sabía que no podía hacer nada más por la menor.

—Haz que se de...detenga —suplicaba la castaña, hipando porque seguía llorando—. Por...por favor...

—Tranquila, todo está bien —le susurró con comprensión—. Sigues viva y nada malo va a pasar —insistió, acariciando lo que debía de ser la cabeza de su hermana debajo de la seda blanca.

La situación no mejoró y la tormenta continuó. Astoria se ahogó en llanto hasta que el cansancio la venció y su hermana mayor se quedó con ella por el resto de la noche. La rubia sabía de sobra, mucho mejor que nadie, que detrás de aquella sonrisa de la menor, había una niña miedosa y triste, el producto de una infancia turbia y carente de amor. La misma clase de niña que se ocultaba bajo su propia mascara de frivolidad, porque cuando nacías en una de esa familias, en una de esas casas de sangre limpia, las cosas jamás eran como parecían y las Greengrass no eran la excepción.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Entonces? ¿Comentarios? ¿Criticas? ¿Insultos? ¿Crucios? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo?<strong>

**Espero que fuera un poco de vuestro agrado. La inspiración me vino de la canción Blown Away de Carrie Underwood, se las recomiendo.**

**En fin, sin nada más que añadir.**

**¡Un beso y gracias por leer!**


End file.
